1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a latching device for an at least two-part housing that features an upper housing part with sidewalls and a corresponding suitable lower housing part.
A latching device of this type is required for selectively holding together two housing halves in a snap-on or a latching fashion and for once again separating said housing halves, wherein a function that is not dependent on external environmental influences needs to be ensured.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 046 769 B1 discloses a pivoting lever closure with a push-button latch for the pivoting lever that is designed for locking switchgear cabinet doors or the like.